


The Author of her Own Heartbreak

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Peddie, Regret, Sad, house of anubis - Freeform, patricia Williamson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Patricia reflects on seeing KT and Eddie together and all of the regrets she has about their relationship and ending things.
Relationships: Patricia Williamson/Eddie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Author of her Own Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first posting here! This is a little vent fic I wrote. It’s set at the beginning of season 3 and I’m thinking of doing more up until House or Rainbows and then the last episode of season 3! I hope you like it, but it’s kind of trash :)

Patricia Williamson stood in front of the mirror, examining her face, noticing everything she deemed to be wrong with it. Chubby cheeks, lopsided eyes, bad skin- the list went on. Of course he would move on, she knew that she would not be that hard to get over. But did he really have to do it so quickly and with Little Miss Sunshine, KT, of all people? From the second Eddie had run into her in the hallway of Anubis House, they had been inseparable ever since. Patricia couldn’t avoid them, they were everywhere and she refused to hide away, she was at Anubis House long before those two stupid Americans waltzed in. 

They would always be giggling and whispering in each other’s ear, this made Patricia feel sick- that should be her that he was whispering to. Whenever she was around them, she felt her anger rise and rise, especially earlier tonight when they had both snuck in, after what Patricia assumed was a date. A date which they refused to admit they were on. How dare they lie to her? 

“Don’t tell me candle-lit burger for two?” She snapped.  
“Oh! I didn’t know you two hooked up!” Jerome cheered.  
“No, No, NO! We just ran into each other outside.” Eddie said, his eyes almost pleading with Patricia, this was to no avail- she didn’t believe him.  
A few minutes later Eddie had walked right up to her face- she felt her heart beat quicken and she seriously thought it would catapult from her chest at any second.  
“Did you something with your… all this? No…?” And with that Eddie was gone. Patricia had changed her changed her hair- she desperately wanted a change, she had felt so bleh since she had dumped him. And now he finally noticed. 

With that Eddie was gone and Patricia was left alone with her thoughts. Of course he would want to be with KT, she was stunning and skinny and wasn’t unreasonable or mean. She was everything Patricia wasn’t, so here Patricia stood, in front of the mirror- poking her face and seeing all of its horrible features. Why couldn’t she look like KT? Why couldn’t she just be nice? Why couldn’t she control her temper? And why did she dump Eddie? Patricia regretted dumping him with every bone in her body, she wished she could take it back. Rewind to her America trip and wake up in his arms again- he made her feel safe and that was just what she had needed after the traumatic few years she had had, after everything with Rufus and Joy and the mask. But of course she had to ruin it, she freaked herself out. Everything had gotten too serious for her- Eddie was now her first everything and it was that night after they had slept together for the very first time that she felt her bolting signs emerge. They were laying there together, after it had happened and he whispered “I love you” in her ear, she didn’t say anything and she could sense his disappointment. <

After that night Patricia began to distance herself, he couldn’t love her. She refused to accept that he did and so she broke his heart and she broke her own in the process.   
And now she thought he was moving on and she couldn’t take it. She knew now he was lying. He never loved her. No. He couldn’t have. Not if he was able to move on so quickly.

Patricia walked away from the mirror and towards the bathroom. She locked the door and ran the water. And she let herself cry, she needed it to be let out and it needed to be in private. Nobody could know that Patricia was so upset over Eddie Miller. Nobody could know that she had never loved him more than she did at this very moment. 

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes, flushed the toilet and returned to her room. Nobody would ever know that she had had ever gotten like this over a boy. She sat on her bed, her thoughts racing. KT was better than her, Eddie had moved on. Patricia knew she should have known better, after all Eddie had referred to her as “the next best twin” even he saw her as second to Piper. He probably enjoyed that one kiss he had with her more than he had enjoyed his entire relationship with Patricia. Patricia took a deep breath- she would always be the ugly, angry, mean girl that was always forgotten about. Eddie had moved on, she should too. But something stopped her from letting go of Eddie Miller, she couldn’t quite place it. She wouldn’t let herself move on, she would get hurt day after day- watching the two together. Patricia was so blinded by all of her feelings to the “new couple” to see Eddie had felt the same way, watching Patricia with Alfie. He was still in love with Patricia. Yet neither of them said anything. They both sat in silence, breaking their own hearts.


End file.
